wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Darkeyes
Appearance Darkeyes has midnight black scales and a good build. She works hard on strength and has built up a good amount of muscle. She also has the tell-tale teardrop scale near her eyes. She is taller than her mom and getting there on her dad. She is much taller than her little brother too. On the undersides of her wings, her star scales have a strong fade, going from dark at the end of the wings, blending well with the scales, to a faint silver at the tips, standing out the most. Her scales running down her neck and tail also do this fade, following that of the wings. Her teardrop scale is the lightest scale, as it's the highest up. Personality Darkeyes is fun and bubbly. She tries her best but she has slight anger issues. and by slight i mean, if you so much and look at her the wrong way some days...run. She always is aware of her surroundings and is careful. never get her mad, when she's mad she can usually be deadly depending on how mad she is. She loves to her a good time and tries to stay happy and positive. IN later years, around the age of 14 or so Darkeyes had changed and was able to lie easily, though she didn't quite enjoy it. She still kept her temper no matter how old she is and is still learning how to fully control it, but in later years, after she became a grandmother she calmed down best she could and now is a proud grandma. She still tends to tell little white lies here and there though she has become a lot more honest. Background Darkeyes lived a normal-ish life. She had a good family and good friends. Her best friend of all time, Starlight, is almost exactly like her, so they get along great. She didn't have too bad of a life, a few ups and down. the main part of her life was her anger, she tries but it's hard for her to control. When she was around 6, she met Toucan and became close to him. It was in fact Toucan who asked her out on their first date, but Darkeyes was the one who asked for the second.They became even closer in this, and Toucan was the one to actually help her be more honest. In her phase of lying, Darkeyes was almost hired to be a spy but declined as she was focused on her new family with Toucan. Some days she regrets it, because it was good money but now she's a happy, proud grandma and she rarely thinks about it. Powers Darkeyes was born under one full moon, therefor she can read minds and has gotten good at it. Sometimes she gets headaches but they aren't often. Family Lightness: Her mother. Darkeyes loves her mother with all her heart Doommaker: Her father, loves hanging out with her dad and loves him with all her heart too Fatebreaker: No Matter how annoying he can be, Darkeyes loves her little brother to the moons and back Toucan: Her mate, she treats him like a best friend and loves him like he's been in her family forever. Sunlight: Her daughter. Darkeyes cares for her and loves her tons Peacebreaker: Her son-in-law, but she loves him like he's her own son. Shadowhunter: Her granddaughter, who Darkeyes loves a lot. She enjoys hearing her play her sax. Rose (Shadow hunter the Nightwing): Darkeyes is friends with Rose, and enjoys spending time with her. Lovely: Also a friend to Darkeyes and enjoys spending time with her as well. Starlight: her closest friend, known her since they hatched. Gallery Darkeyesbygila.png Darkeyesheadshotref.png IMG 20180121 180418 331-1.jpg NightTransparent-1.png|A typical NightWing by Joy Ang Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)